Stinkfly (TNO)
Stinkfly is the Ultimatrix MK10's DNA sample of a Lepidopterran from the planet Lepidopterra. Appearance Ben as Stinkfly Stinkfly has a bug/insect body and four insect-like flat legs with two arms, whose hands are human-style ones with a black coloration, similar to fingerless gloves, and has three clawed fingers. He has four pedunculated eyes that are pretty small and yellowish-orange in color. These eyes are linked directly to the sides of his huge black head. His wings are very fragile with lines on them. His limbs are a brown-greenish color and his wings are light green. Stinkfly wears the Omnitrix symbol on the top of his forehead. In Ultimate Alien, Stinkfly's Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest, his eyes are green and he no longer wears gloves. Ten year old Stinkfly looks exactly like his 16 year old appearance except his Omnitrix symbol remains on his forehead. In Omniverse, Stinkfly has bigger wings and his clothes are spread only till his forehead. He has lighter skin, the Omnitrix has returned to his forehead, he now has bigger eyes and pupils, and his body and tail are bigger. Sixteen year-old Stinkfly has green clothing while eleven year-old Stinkfly has white clothing. Just like in Ultimate Alien, he no longer has gloves and his tail and body look bigger. In The New Omniverse, Stinkfly's body style is almost the same as in the original series, with the only differences being that his eyes are longer and have black pupils and his clothes are inverted, similarly to Ben 10,000's. Powers and Abilities Stinkfly possesses four insectoid wings that allow quick and agile flying, and can change directions at exceptional paces. Stinkfly can excrete high pressured streams of liquid from the pollen ducts located inside of his eye stalks and mouth. These liquids can be both a flammable toxin or an immobilizing adhesive, enough for him to swing from it by his mouth. In Don't Drink the Water, four year old Stinkfly (dubbed Stinkyfly) was able to emit a powerful herbicide via flatulation. Stinkfly's black tail is extremely sharp with a stinger like end that can tear and rend through steel near effortlessly. His exoskeletal body is also fairly strong, allowing him to survive unscathed while being smashed through buildings and being caught inside a large explosion. Stinkfly has great strength in proportion to his body, able to carry heavy loads while maintaining steady flight. He could even still fly while Vilgax was hanging on his tail end, barely being weighed down down by the latter's immense size and weight. Stinkfly has 360 degree vision as he is able to move two eyes at the back of his head and keep the other two eyes at the front of his head. Weaknesses Stinkfly is extremely weak to any kind of chemical, poison, or gas. Although his exoskeleton body is fairly strong, Stinkfly's wings are very fragile. Water is especially a problem for Stinkfly, as it can render him incapable of flight if too much gets on his wings. Furthermore, he is unable to swim due to the small surface area of his limbs. A more minor inconvenience is Stinkfly's odor, so hiding from anything or anyone that can smell can be a problem. Stinkfly's goo can be neutralized by Buglizard's fog. Appearances *Future masseges Trivia *Stinkfly was the first alien Ben named on screen. *According to Cartoon Network UK, Stinkfly's slime feels like a mix of rubber, cement and warm oatmeal.